


Better Love Story Than Twilight

by Sinnocent_Lillebror



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p Seadova, Angst, Comedy, Elementary AU, Fluff, M/M, Possibly Teenage Smut, Romantic Comedy, Soulmate AU, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnocent_Lillebror/pseuds/Sinnocent_Lillebror
Summary: There is nothing more beautiful in this world than young love. A bright, cheerful boy and a sweet, loving child merged together form a beautiful relationship. It was uncertain at first, though as time progressed, it soon became clear that they had found what they sought for.A soulmate.They had their faults, yet, even so, their bond and strong feelings towards each other still managed to keep them intact.





	1. Winter Waters | Angst |

**Sealand's P.O.V**

I couldn't feel anything. My body was numb, my heartbeat slow, yet somehow the brain continuously sent signals to my nervous system trying to keep me warm. All I could do was pitifully stare at my lover who was violently shaking. His pained sobs echoed in the abyss being unheard by nobody else but me.

I couldn't bare the thought of seeing him like this. Aurel's chestnut hair held beads of snow and his glistening amber hues continued to overflow with tears that poured down his flushed cheeks. He was aware of what was about to happen.

"P-please don't-" He choked out between sobs; hiccuping, "-I don't, please I, don't l-leave me! Not like this!"

This was breaking me.

Maybe if I was more careful I wouldn't have to see him suffer so much. However, the thin ice was covered in piles of snow so the extra weight made it shatter into a million pieces. There was no way I could've known about the trap.

I plunged in the cold water and resurfaced with the help of Moldova who fully pulled me out. In a few minutes a blizzard was about to appear and that would worsen everything.

"P-peter please," At this point Aurel was practically begging losing all hope he had, "I l-love you.."

Mustering up my energy I brought my hand up cupping his cheek in which he leaned on. I stroked his soft skin lovingly with my thumb producing a very faint smile. "You're the ...best thing that's ever happened to me. You know that, right?"

He nodded attempting to not burst into more tears. "C..countries can't die.."

"B-but you're not a country! You're a micronation!" Aurel wailed releasing his strained sobs, "W-what if you don't come back?! What if-"

I had pressed my lips against his in an attempt to quiet him down. Of course, the sweet affection ended as my body became paralyzed by the harsh weather.

Moldova's breath hitched and his hues flashed with sorrow. "I-I'll be back...don't worry," I laughed softly feeling my eyelids get heavy, "The best part..about all of this is that I get to fall in love with you all over again."

"I," Aurel hiccuped, "love you."

"L-love you too, Wendy~" I teased one final time before I allowed darkness to consume me.

 

* * *

 

"Hello there! I'm Peter Kirkland and someday I'll be recognized as a country!" I cheered doing a peace sign. The brunette standing before me stiffened and inspected me closely almost as if I was a rare foreign object.

I was kinda curious as to what he was doing scrutinizing me up close. I felt my cheeks get warm when his face was near mine; his fingers fumbling with my hair almost childishly...that's cute.

Suddenly he pulled away and smiled widely. It seemed like a forced one though. "Salut!~ My name's Moldova and I'm the kid brother of Vladimir Popescu!~"

"Romania?" I asked surprised. "So does that mean...you're Aurel? Aurel Popescu?"

"Mhmm!~ Care for some sweets?" Aurel grinned cheekily holding out a bag filled with delicious pastries.

Not wanting to be rude I nodded and followed him out into the balcony above while the rest of the countries held another World Meeting down below.

The sky was littered with different colors presumably to already be dawn. I liked the way each shade fitted in perfectly and how the sun turned orange, setting below the horizon.

Taking a peek at my new friend I watched him stuff his face with sweets getting some frosting on his button nose and cheek.

"Hey Moldy, ya got somethin' on your face," I pointed out stifling a laugh. He blinked twice and crossed his eyes wiping the pink glittery frosting off his nose.

"Done!~" Lifting the slice of cake up to his mouth he paused and glanced at me questionably. "Is something wrong? Ah, do you want some?" Moldova offered the cake in which I shook my head.

"You missed a spot," I replied scooting closer to him. Using my index finger I scooped up the frosting from his cheek and inserted the finger in my mouth chuckling.

A scarlet blush scattered across his face as he faced away from me embarrassed.

I think...I might fall for him at this rate.


	2. Cuddles | Fluff |

"S-so cold," Peter mumbled, shuddering uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around himself huddling closer to the small lit flame trying to heat himself up. Everything he tried was useless.

Covering himself in layers of clothes, blankets, creating some friction with the palm of his hands, and now the fire was his last hope. Puffing his cheeks out, his eyes landed towards the bright light of the kitchen giving him another brilliant idea.

Aurel.

His cute lover would be his miracle once again!

Springing up from the floor, Peter hurriedly shuffled towards the other section of the home. Little puffs of air made themselves present when he breathed. How cold was the damn house anyways?!

Suddenly, an anguished cry of frustration bounced off the walls frightening Peter half to death. Upon entering the strangely warm palace that had several delicious scents wafting through the air, there, sprawled all over the table was Aurel who's low groans of dissatisfaction reached his lover's prying ears.

"Something the matter love?" The blond asked sitting himself across from his adorable brunette.

"Nothings wrong Peter Pan," He mumbled in a strangled whining voice.

It wasn't only until then that he realized the two mugs of hot chocolate resting calmly on the surface of the wooden furniture.

Some steam erupting from the liquid proved that the drink had been recently made. Now that he's soaking in the scenery before him, he realized how much effort Aurel put in everything.

Miniature gingerbread men rested on a silver tray, too many pastries decorated with festive frosting and sprinkles, a lot of Christmas decorations hung practically in every nook and cranny of the room. "What have you been doing all this time?"

"Baking, cleaning..." Aurel muttered not bothering to lift his head.

"Aww Wendy if you needed help you could've asked. You didn't have to do all of this," Peter replied resting his cheek on the palm of his hand. "I think I have something that might bring your spirits up~"

"Is it underwear?"

"Even better~ Look up love~"

Hesitating for a minute, Aurel slowly lifted his face staring straight into the blond's mesmerizing blue eyes. "Now come closer~"

"What are you planning?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Lean closer and you'll find out~" Peter purred lowly with a small smirk tainting his lips.

Once more, his lover hesitated and brought himself halfway to the table in which Sealand followed in pursuit.

"Okay now w-" Not allowing Moldova to say another word Peter cupped his cheeks and kissed him. Of course, Aurel's heart fluttered and he soon found himself kissing back; his own hands bringing themselves up to get tangled in his blond tresses.

Obviously the position they were in was uncomfortable yet they both didn't care.

"Aurel!" A voice shrieked mortified.

Squeaking in fright Moldova lost his balance as he fully faceplanted on the table. Vladimir ran to go help his kid brother, but Sealand quickly dragged him off the table and placed him on his lap where he proceeded to glare at the Romanian. Peter's arms were securely wrapped around Aurel's waist as he protectively let out a low growl.

"H-hey!" Romania shouted in protest, pointing his index finger at Sealand. "Release him this instant!"

"No!" Peter shouted, tightening his grip. "Get your own boyfriend!"

"He's my little brother!"

"He's my wife!"

"I'm your what?!" Moldova yelled confused. "When did we get married?!"

"When I first laid eyes on you," Sealand smirked smugly, turning Aurel's chin so that he could look at him, "That's when."

"No! Bad! Stop sinning!!" Vladimir's face paled when a sudden thought settled in. "O-oh...hell no. You didn't...?"

"Did what?" His kid brother asked, furrowing his brows in confusion whilst tilting his head.

"Yes," Peter responded, "Each and every night I get the satisfaction to hear him scream my name. Your brother has the most wonderful voice in the world!~" He boasted.

"Okay that's it!!!" Romania ran straight towards them with the intent to choke Sealand, however, he was stopped midway by Bulgaria who was dressed up in a Santa outfit. "Let me at him!!!"

"Why is...big brother acting so weird?" That's when it hit him. The conversation began to make sense. Immediately, Moldova's face turned red as he waved his hands around frantically in a fit of panic.

"W-wait!! We didn't -"

"I'm going to kill you!!" Vladimir hollered and continued to try and escape the Bulgarian's grip.

"Vlad calm down! He's just a kid!"

"Come at me! I'm not scared of you!" Peter taunted, using a hand to pat his puffed out 'manly' chest.

"I- We didn't - Honest -"

"Bul I swear if you don't let me go -" Romania began with venom in his tone. His best friend had completely captured all his attention.

"I love you Wendy~" Peter whispered, taking the opportunity to proclaim his undying feelings for the Moldovan. Craning his neck to look behind him, Aurel gave a closed eyed smile, his blush never leaving his face.

"I love you too Peter Pan, but the mess you caused won't stop you from going on the naughty list. Right after they're gone we're gonna have a good talk about this."

"Oh?~" Sealand mused, "I'm assuming you want some action tonight?~"

Moldova's cheeks darkened as he face away from him, "I'm-"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"


	3. Assurance | Fluff |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter

The oceans waves crashed gently onto the shore, seagulls soared through the sky, and the sun was beginning to set over the horizon. Two hands intertwined with each other, both boys enjoying the peaceful atmosphere as well as the cool breeze.

It seemed as a cliche scene from a romance movie. Currently, both of them were on a date and they decided to sit and view the stunning sight of the sunset.

"Hey...Peter?" Moldova spoke, his voice coming out soft and innocent. His amber hues raised slightly to peek over at the micronation.

He had broken the silence in favor of a question he so badly wanted to verify the answer to. A question that made him feel insecure and scared inside.

It was common for lovers to be doubtful over their appearances and whether they're loved or not.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Well love, you just did~" Sealand joked with a chuckle. He held Aurel's hand, absolutely enjoying the pout the boy had on his lips. "But, go ahead and ask another one~"

"Do you love me?"

"What type of question is that? Of course I love you!" Peter exclaimed.

He was fairly confused as to what brought his adorable lover to think such atrocities. He knew for sure that all his love and attention was devoted towards him and nobody else.

The Brit brought the other closer to him, picked him up, and sat him down on his lap so Aurel was facing him. He nuzzled Moldova lovingly to which the nation giggled. "You're the Wendy to my Peter Pan, remember? Nothing will ever tear us apart!"

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," The blond stated, an awestruck look of pure love flickering in his eyes.

Seeming content by the response, Moldova rested his forehead against his; a small smile stretched across his lips. As long as he remained with Sealand, he knew that his life would continue to be perfect and happy.

Nobody else mattered at the moment. Not sweets, not underwear, or the fact that his own brother strongly disapproved of their relationship. It was all because Romania was afraid of Peter ripping him away from him and hurting him.

Even so, seeing Aurel happy was Vladimir's top priority as an older brother and as long as he was happy, then he wouldn't do anything to the micronation.

"I love you Peter Pan~"

"I love you too, Wendy~" Sealand teased before briefly pulling him to a sweet kiss.


	4. Beliefs | Elementary AU |

It started off with a simple hello that began their relationship. The new kid had come across a kind, cheerful soul that'd do anything in his power to make everyone feel welcomed to Nation Elm.

At first, the Moldovan male appeared confused and reluctant to interact with everybody in school. He had previously been homeschooled where he lived, though, due to complications they had moved to a different country.

Luckily for them, Milen had offered for them to stay at his place having enough room for the both of them to settle in.

The Bulgarian was a good friend of his brother's and came off as a second big brother to him. Vladimir and Milen were the only two people he'd ever communicate with.

However, having been pushed to a new environment had completely terrified him. Aurel didn't have a clue what he should be doing. Not once had he come across children his age.

It'd take a while for him to open up, except, something about Peter lit up his world. He felt much safer and happier when he was around him. Something about the blond Brit made him feel genuinely complete.

Aurel was a sucker for fairy tales and other mythical related stories. If anything, he believed in childish beliefs such as soulmates.

According to a passage he once read, there, out in the world awaiting for him was a missing puzzle piece that was yearning to be found. His life would be empty until he came across his other half. Similar to Yin and Yang.

It might've been stupid on his part to believe in stuff like that. Maybe he was imagining things or was merely an oblivious kid. Perhaps he had become delusional thinking that Peter was his long, lost soulmate.

Even if that were true, wouldn't his other half have to be the opposite gender?

Aurel knitted his eyebrows together and took out his Fairytale book, setting it on the desk, and flipping through a few pages before stopping.

_...love can be found anywhere and in any part of the day. When you encounter your soulmate, you'll begin to experience emotions that you regularly wouldn't feel around others. They'll be the ones to make your world a much happier place._

_'_ They...so it doesn't have to necessarily be a gender. Could it be an object too?' Aurel sighed softly and got rid of his thoughts, closing his book. He hadn't even realized when Peter approached him.

"Ello' there!~"

The child squeaked and quickly piled a bunch of papers over his book. He was still learning how to be more social to everybody that continuously surrounded him; occasionally asking him how to pronounce words in his native tongue.

Children always found it to be neat when someone spoke different languages they didn't know or if they derived from other countries that weren't their own.

"Salut Peter," He replied with an nervous smile. He was unsure if he could even look at the male before him after the thoughts he previously had.

"Care to have some cake? Me and my group of friends have an awful lot of sweets." The Brit chuckled nervously and ran fingers through his hair. "We're trying to get rid of it. We don't mind sharing."

"N-no I -"

"Please?" In all honesty, Peter wanted to have an excuse to be with him. He longed to talk to him all day and recently, Aurel had been on his mind lately. The emotions he feels now didn't develop until later on and not having been able to make the Moldovan male open up to him was driving him insane.

As selfish as it is, he wants to be the only one to break his classmate out of his isolated shell. Peter was willing to take drastic measures to make him speak and share information about his life with him. To tell him the deepest secrets that nobody would know but him.

Sadly, Aurel was quite reserved and silent. "Are ya sure? I mean, we got all kinds of treats -"

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Aurel inquired, staring blankly at him.

"Listen, I..." Peter paused and swallowed thickly before sighing. "Maybe I was...I.. I've taken an interest in you. You rarely show any emotions and kinda remind me of somebody I know. I want to make you open up and be more social than you are now."

"But why?"

"I..."

Why was he doing this? Usually if someone wanted to be left alone or remain cold and silent then he'd back off without another word.

"Do you believe in Fairy tales?"

"Huh?" Peter was taken back at the sudden question. He stared down at Aurel's flushed face with a confused one of his own.

"I - nevermind I -"

"No, tell me. I'm curious, what do you mean by that?"

Letting out a shaky breath, Aurel grabbed ahold of his shirt and pulled him down to a kiss in which Peter released a muffled noise of surprise.

He's been thriving for the Brit's touch for a while and now that he's ensnared him in his enticing trap, he was unsure if he'd ever be able to let him go. Of course, being young they aren't very well experienced kissers.

It actually felt awkward to be kissing someone of the same sex, but hey. Vladimir and Milen do it, so how awkward can it get?

The moment Aurel made a move to disconnect their lips, Peter grabbed the back of his head and took the opportunity to deepen it. Everyone was too engulfed in the sweets to pay any attention to the both of them.

The brunette gasped quietly in shock, though before Peter could take advantage of the Moldovan's lips parting, he eventually broke the kiss upon hearing the teacher opening the classroom door.

"Aw darn, " He whined, puckering his lips. "If only I was given a couple of more minutes to do what I wanted, for sure you'd make a cute little sound."

"W...what?" Aurel whispered breathless.

"Hmm?~" Peter smirked and leaned over the table, causing the other to lean away as far as possible. Aurel gulped nervously when the Brit's hand reached over and gripped his coat, pulling him forward so he could whisper in his ear.

"Let's just say I've watched Mama and Pappa do adult stuff from time to time~"

The brunette might've been far too young for this, however, he sure as hell knew what he meant and damn did he make a mental note that his soulmate had a glint of dominance in him. The blond might appear childish on the outside, but from the inside.

Goddamn was he eager and more than willing to explore that part.

When they're older of course.


	5. Bruises and Bitemarks | Vampire AU |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of them are teenagers. Peter is the 'innocent' human while Aurel is the vampire, then we got the werewolf Raivis. Kinda like Twilight but better -

"Goddammit," Raivis seethed, bringing a hand up to crack his jaw in place. He sent a deadly glare towards Aurel whom in return smiled halfheartedly. 

"I told you didn't I?~" The vampire giggled and placed a finger to tap on his lips. "These are off limits, got it? Actually, you pushed your luck. Everything is off limits from now on~"

"You cruel, wretched beast. What makes you think he'll even look in your direction?" The male spat. "Surely you haven't led yourself to believe false lies."

The brunette beamed, his usual famous grin displaying, and presentable were tiny canines that have been used repeatedly to pierce through flesh. "Oh hush now, you mangy mutt. You know he'd choose me over you any day~" He cooed.

"He'd never abandon me. I was there first," The Latvian sneered, wiping a bit of blood off his nose. "I helped him, took care of him, and what have you done? All you had to do was pop in our perfect lives together. You ruined everything I worked so hard to build up!"

Raivis chuckled darkly when he saw a flash of hurt cross Aurel's amber hues in realization that he was right, however what the Latvian was aiming for is to light up the spark that would have him show his true self.

How really chaotic vampires could be. He needed to push the right buttons and when the optimistic Brit strolled in on the scene he'd never want anything to do with a blood sucking twit again. This was all for his sake. If his plan worked, then for sure Peter would become his mate in no time.

You see, vampires and werewolves didn't get along at all after a feud between both predatory tribes so it was normal for fights to occur.

Suddenly, Raivis stood and pointed an accusing finger at him. "If anything you're the pest here!" -he withdrew his hand and slid his finger across his neck; smirking in pride - "And I'll be sure to get rid of you."

"Wanna bet?~" Aurel taunted, almost too cocky. His ego was too huge that he knew for sure that a werewolf wouldn't be able to take him down. "If I win, Peter's all mine to claim~"

"Peter has to choose between us. He's not some sort of trophy." The other growled. "You out of all beasts should know. He's not one of us, he's a mere human with no knowledge of how we act upon our or other tribes."

"Hmm?~ I'm sorry, come again?" The vampire reached down to his pocket and frowned. "Oh my, how careless of me. I didn't bring any fucks to give."

The Latvian let out a battle cry and lunged at Aurel, swiftly tackling him down and managing to punch him in the face, however one of the bottom male's knees swung up to knee him in the crotch. Raivis gasped and released his grip, the boy below striking him across his cheek with his elbow; forcing him to get off.

The vampire laughed psychotically and applauded, licking the blood off one of his many cuts from the impact towards the ground. "Well done my boy~"

He stalked towards the curly, blond male and straddled his hips, pinning both of his wrists down. "You almost got me there~ Too bad I'll have to end our fun here~"

"Get the fuck -" Raivis was cut off by a pair of lips smashing against his. He thrashed and cried weakly when he felt his very soul being drained out of him.

Just when he thought it was a dead end for him, an idea popped in his head. Utilizing what little strength he had left he did the unexpected and kissed him back; surprising Aurel in the process. He rolled the both of them over, lips still connecting, and forcefully shoved his tongue in his mouth to cut off the connection and retain his soul back.

The kiss lasted for more than it needed to as he briefly deepened it, eyes cracked open to see Aurel struggling to break free. His intention was to cut the vampire's oxygen though he quickly forgot he needed air too, thus causing him to pull away with a string of saliva forming. Oddly, the vampire squirmed and thrashed violently, screaming for help.

"Stand still!" Raivis seethed, bringing the back of his hand down to slap him. It didn't perplex him as to why the other child acted in such a way. He was too caught up in his silent victory that he didn't acknowledge the door to the stadium open.

"A-aurel?" Peter spoke in shock, finally looking up to see who was hurting his best friend. "R...Raivis? What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get off of him!"

Raivis froze, his skin turning pale at the sight of Peter; both eyes wide with fear. "I-it's not what you think!"

"I won't say this again. Get off him," Peter said threateningly. His vivid hues darkened to a deadly glare as he grabbed a crowbar laying a few feet afar from him. The werewolf reluctantly obeyed and stepped off the vampire, knowing that no matter what he did at this point, wouldn't go well in his favor.

With a final glance at Aurel, Raivis scowled and gritted his teeth in anger. "This isn't over. I'll be back."

Turning on his heel the werewolf ran out of the building and into the chilly night, soon transforming and disappearing in the woods.

"Aurel!" Peter shouted, dropping the crowbar and jogging towards his side. "A-are you okay? What happened? Why d-did he..." The Brit frowned when he noticed a few bruises littered on his skin whereas his coat was torn. "D...did he try to..."

Seeming to catch on Aurel quickly shook his head, crawling on the blond's lap, and pulling him in a hug. "Don't worry about it...I'm fine, thanks to you."

"Aurel...I know this isn't the right time to say something like this but...I l-love you and I want to be there to protect you. I know I'm not as strong as the football players a-and...I'm sorry I didn't come to save you sooner so you wouldn't end up like this, though whether you return my feelings or not. I still want to be there to keep you safe."

The vampire flushed red at his speech, finding a sense of love and dread entangled within them. On one part he had confessed at the worse time and on the second he proved just how much he really gave a damn.

Aurel pulled away from the hug and cupped his cheeks, smiling ever so kindly. "Idiot, you have no idea how long I've waited for you."

"Really? How long?"

"Quite some time, now don't ruin the moment!" The brunette laughed, managing to bring a lopsided grin to appear on Peter.

Everything wasn't perfect, yet at the same time it was cheesy and fine. Not a completely romantic ending, but still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've ever seen something so gay and thought to yourself -  
> Wow, that's gay.  
> Like me.  
> And then laughed and squealed obnoxiously loud till you sounded like a dying cow and stopped one day. Calm, until you see another gay thing and flip a table screaming about how it's your OTP?  
> Pffft XD  
> RANDOM INSPIRATION FOR TODAY, YOU'VE BEEN BLESSED!


	6. Thanksgiving Special | 2p! Seadova |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://imgur.com/a/m1oMF <\- Created by me, if you want the link to the original picture I have of it, just ask :3
> 
> It was created for the purpose of making lockscreen/homescreens for devices.
> 
> I apologize for the horrible writing of this chapter and if I misspelled anything. I got tired of reviewing over it and editing.
> 
> And I kinda lost inspiration midway. Didn't think this one through XD

"You ought to stop drinking," Arnold chided with a small huff, yet again taking another bottle of wine from his wasted companion beneath him.

"Shut up Chucky." The Moldovan retorted in a snarky tone. He turned to his side and extended a shaky arm upwards, his violet hues locked directly with the delicious liquid above him.

At this, Sealand's counterpart couldn't help but sigh in disappointment. Augustin had broken his promise to stop drinking. Even so, he couldn't really stay mad at him.

It wasn't his fault. He was drinking because of his older brother. Vasile was a stoic scientist who rarely paid any heed to his little brother. This led Augustin to isolate himself in his room where he grew an unhealthy addiction towards wine and other alcoholic beverages.

Of course, the Romanian didn't notice or seem to really care for that matter. If anything, Aleksander could pull off the big brother role if he wasn't such a lost puppy who was in love with the Romanian twat.

"Arnold," He began with a hiccup, "gimme some."

"Hell no. You're drunk."

"Sharing is caring," The 2p countered.

"Well, I must not care," Arnold spat. He didn't know how much longer he could handle these situations. It was driving him up against the wall and goddamn was he nearly in the brink of starting a war with the Romanian.

Augustin slurred profanities and forced himself to shakily crawl in the micronation's direction. He practically dragged himself, grabbed at his shoes, and from there he gradually made his way up to his face.

Throughout his journey, Arnold couldn't help but look down at him unamused. His best friend was whining out only God knows what and repeating his name profusely. "What is it?"

"A-arnold...senpai," He had slurred; wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Dammit, I told you Kuro was a bad influence."

Augustin ignored him and leaned closer to the confused boy, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. A little bit more and he'd be able to kiss him.

Arnold caught on almost immediately and flushed pure red, the bottle of wine slipping out of his hand and breaking when it came in contact with the floor. He swallowed the lump in his throat as his eyes flickered down to the Moldovan's soft lips. It was tempting and very inviting...no! This is his best friend!

The micronation can't steal his first kiss without his consent!

"Augustin s-stop."

He leaned in closer; disobeying. They were inches apart...

Arnold unconsciously brought his hand around his waist and held him close, using his other hand to stroke his cheek. "Damn you," He hissed, giving in and smashing his lips against Moldova's counterpart.

He was rough and he clearly didn't waste time invading his mouth. Augustin was left at a disadvantage which automatically made his friend the dominant one. His tongue successfully pinned the other wet appendage, rapidly moving to claim his territory.

The taste of wine was quite appealing, especially when it came from him. Despite him reeking of it, there was still a tint of something sweet, something like -

"Arnold...?"

Oliver walked in at the worst of times and behind him stood Vasile. Squeaking in surprise, Arnold pushed the Moldovan off him and composed himself; his entire face crimson in embarrassment.

"You never told me you had a boyfriend," Oliver chuckled. He got on his knees in front of the two and placed both of his hands on their shoulders. "I'll support you both no matter what!"

"W-what?! I'm not gay -" Arnold denied, shaking his head vigorously whilst Augustin poked his cheek and giggled childishly, cooing on how cute his appearance was.

Oliver's eyes automatically darkened as he sent a glare at the micronation for lying as Vasile strolled up and took a hold of his little brothers hand; pulling him away.

"This simply will not do. I thought after your lesson you'd learn to not drink. Apparently it requires more than locking you up in a cage for days."

"Big b-brother," The brown, auburn haired child whimpered. "I d-don't want to go with," He hiccuped, "y-you."

"You don't have a choice."

"He's staying with me!" Arnold ripped himself from Oliver's conversation and yanked Augustin back to him, scowling.

"Oh? What makes you certain?"

"Arnold!" The pink haired country shouted in disappointment. "You have to respect your elders!"

"Respect my ass! Augustin is mine and I won't allow you to hurt him more!"

Both adults froze.

"Yeah, okay! Fine! I admit it! I'm in love with Augustin Lupei! Is that what you wanted to hear?! I love him more than a friend! And do you know how badly it hurts every time he's broken because of your own faults as a big brother?!" He growled, "I'm never letting you hurt him again!"

"Ar...nold," Augustin spoke, tugging on his shirt to capture his attention.

"Not now darling."

"Do you really mean what you said?" Oliver asked.

"Of course I do. If you excuse me, I'm leaving and I'm taking _him_ with me." Arnold scooped the drunk child in his arms and carried him away; fuming silently.

He didn't stop walking till he had reached the harbor where the moon perched up on the night sky, illuminating the glistening water as various stars reflected off from the surface. He sat down on the wooden structure and cradled his crush, both of his legs dangling from the edge.

"Augustin...?"

Said child gasped and poked his nose. "I found Waldo!"

He sighed, rolling his eyes playfully, "Yes. I am Waldo."

"I knew it!"

"C'mon darling we need to bring this story to a happy ending."

"H-happy Thanksgiving!"

The micronation laughed and kissed his cheek. "Alright. We'll settle with that. Happy Thanksgiving."


	7. Late | Comedy |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurel and Raivis have this enemy-friendish humor type of relationship. Latvia is by no means, in love with Sealand.

"Phew! I made it," Aurel choked out between pants. Sweat dripped from his forehead and slid down to his chin where it fell and landed on his coat, further darkening the original color of the fabric. "Sorry I'm late!" He apologized after abruptly entering the room.

Settled down upon a chair was Peter whom rose an eyebrow in confusion. Had he run a marathon just to get to this silly party he was hosting?

"I was," He paused and observed the room nervously, thinking of an excuse to come up with. ", doing things..."

Wy and Seborga who were already present furrowed their brows at their friend's behavior. It was very odd to see the enthusiastic nation act so strange. He'd usually be grinning like the huge dork that he is and talk about his love for sweets; including his crush who everyone in Sealand's group knew except him.

Suddenly, heavy footsteps approached the door which caused Moldova to freeze and stiffen up. The door leading to the room roughly swung open and hit the wall, Raivis nearly breaking the poor thing off its hinges.

"He pushed me down the fucking stairs!" Latvia growled, jamming a finger in the not so innocent, young brunette's direction. Usually, a guilty look would come across his face, though he looked pretty smug.

"Push is such a strong word," He began; stuffing his hands in his pockets and turning to view his 'partner's' condition. "I prefer to call it, giving you a little nudge."

Angered, Raivis strode up to him and grabbed ahold of his coat, lifting him up to meet eye level with him or at least try too seeing as he wasn't strong enough. "Oh I'll give you a little nudge when I shove my foot up your ass!"

"Hey! Watch your fucking language in front of our host!"

Peter facepalmed at the event unfolding before his presence. This was very ridiculous and getting out of hand. He couldn't fully comprehend why on earth those two would spend their time arguing and fighting over the slightest of things.

"Guys, please! Settle down!" He commanded and to his disbelief, they ignored him in favor of bickering.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Chimed Wy in an 'I told you so' tone. "What'd you expect Peter?"

"Well..."

"Tha bambina's right. This fight has been-a going on for as long as I can-a remember."

The Brit watched helplessly as his two major friends were up each other's throats, then the unexpected happened. In ran Ladonia who bumped into Moldova who soon collided with Latvia and kissed him by accident; both of them blushing hard with their lips still locked together, even as they descended toward the ground.

Sealand paled at first, however the second he snapped out of his daze, he marched up to the three, and yanked Moldova away from him, grabbing the back of his head and bringing him forward to another kiss that wasn't Latvia's but rather his own.

To prove and claim dominance over him, Peter deepened the kiss; cracking an eye open to watch Aurel's form melt under his touch.

It became clear to everyone at this point that Peter and Aurel were now an official couple. No words had to be said between the two after they broke off the kiss.

Who knew hanging up the mistletoe was a waste of time when you can just have a micronation barge in?


	8. In a Heartbeat | Soulmate AU |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaahh I was sick XD  
> And I came back to unfinished chapters

Moldova sat on a swing, allowing himself to be gently rocked back and forth. His vibrant eyes were now dull as a frown stayed in place. There was a missing piece that was still located out there.

His soulmate.

He was positive that he'd be able to find them, but now? His time was running out.

The joy and will to search for whoever they were became fairly dim. His friend's had already found there's so why didn't he? Was he meant to have nobody by his side?

The young country sighed, not noticing his vision getting blurry. This was hurting him physically and mentally. He had previously had a breakdown a few hours ago and because of it, there was a bandaid on his cheek and gauze rolls covering the palms of his hands and left foot.

"Maybe...they're dead," He concluded with a sniffle. That must've been it...right?

He chuckled quietly to himself, tears now beginning to fall. The heels of his brown boots dug under the pebbles beneath him, bringing the swing to a halt. He did nothing after that and instead allowed himself to cry.

He didn't understand.

He was helpless and naive.

He didn't know any better because he was a  _kid._

_A stupid kid with false hopes._

"Hello?" Peter called out. He walked around the playground seeking for another living figure. When he spotted Aurel, he gave a friendly smile, speed walking to go greet him.

Moldova instantly wiped away his remaining tears, staying frozen in place. He was startled of the presence of another kid suddenly popping out of nowhere, even more of not knowing the individual.

"'Ello there!~ I'm," The blond paused and tilted his head, knitting his thick eyebrows together. ", Peter..."

Sealand felt his cheeks flush red and his heartbeat quicken. It was very irregular and the overwhelming warmth of seeing the other nation baffled him. His stomach filled with butterflies and his breathing hitched.

He was taken back from Moldova's features too.

Those round, amber hues staring back at him; soft, luscious lips, smooth looking chocolate hair. Was he already taken?

He hoped not.

Then there was a broken piece in his hand. It appeared fragile and from the delicate, yet possessive way he held it meant that the piece was important to him.

Peter took slow, cautious steps towards him making Aurel flush a deep shade of red and panic; his head turning in different directions to look anywhere but him.

"M-may I?" He asked softly, motioning to the piece clutched in his hands. "I p-promise I'll give it back."

The brunette reluctantly nodded showing him the broken heart settled at the palm of his hands. Stuffing his hand in his pocket, the micronation fumbled for a moment before pulling out his own missing puzzle.

Carefully picking up Aurel's half and his, he put their pieces together; both their eyes widening when it fit perfectly.

So perfect the pieces merged together to form one single, beating heart. It was then and there that they knew they could never let each other go.

"So much for giving it back," Peter laughed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.


	9. You'll Float Too | Angst |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically that one depressing and sad scene from the movie It but told with a different perspective -  
> And I needed angst -

"Aurel! Come back!" Peter yelled as he ran after his long lost boyfriend who was presumed dead by the townsfolk.

He caught sight of dirty, brown hair fading behind a corridor and he was quick to pursue it. His hands felt clammy and his heartbeat gave an abnormal beat.

Then, he stopped running. All at once, everything came crashing down on him. His beloved, missing boyfriend stood still. Facing him with a heartbroken expression.

"W...where were you?" Aurel started, purple claw marks surrounding his neck; indicating that he died from lack of oxygen.

Peter choked back a sob from relief of hearing his voice yet from the cruelty of knowing he was no longer alive. This killer was impersonating the one person he loved the most and it pissed him off, however he knew he deserved it.

"Where were you when I needed you...?"

"A-aurel," Peter whimpered, wanting nothing more than to hold him tightly and this time, refuse to let him go.

"Answer me!" The Moldovan cried, glaring at him. "Because of you, this happened!" -he motioned to his neck -",I'll never be able to see Vlad or Milen again! Did I mean nothing to you? Was I just a toy for your personal enjoyment?!"

"N-no! It wasn't...I didn't mean it!" Peter argued, tears slipping down his cheeks. "I didn't mean it, I w-was...being stupid. I really do love you...a-and when you went missing, it hurt."

The Brit's voice wavered; his bright, gleaming cerulean eyes that were always filled with joy now flooded with regret and sorrow. That fateful night, he had gotten in a heated argument with him.

He had said terrible stuff, mentioning that he wished he had asked Raivis out instead since he would have been a better boyfriend than him. That he didn't care about him and that he was pretending to love him.

At first, Peter was angry and when Aurel tried to lift up his spirits he took his anger out on the brunette. It didn't occur to him that the vulgar remarks he'd thrown in the direction of Aurel was just too much.

He was blind to the tears welling up in those innocent amber hues he loved to stare into for hours and the pained expression he hated to see on him whenever the Moldovan was upset.

When Aurel bolted out of the house Peter had already been too late to stop him. He spent that night, calling out for him, searching desperately for his boyfriend to no avail. He hoped to see him during school the next day, yet he never came.

The Brit thought he'd had a schedule change to avoid him or he skipped some classes so they didn't see each other until one day. The announcements went off alerting the school of Aurel's disappearance and asked for those who knew about where he was last seen to immediately notify the officers to help find him.

That day, Peter blanched and his breathing became heavy. He felt the world around him crumple like a piece of paper. He was overwhelmed by several emotions, though only one of them stood out.

Terror.

"You hurt me dammit!" Aurel vigorously wiped his face free of tears, hiccuping. "You...you hurt me...I'm still hurting Peter...please, make it stop."

"L-love," The blond said, reaching out to cup his cheek. "I...love you so much...I truly do..."

"I..l-love you too Peter pan..."

"I promise it'll be over soon." Peter reached down, withdrawing the pistol from his holster, and raised it up, pressing the gun to Aurel's temple.

He placed his index finger on the trigger, staring deep in his dead lover's eyes before a loud bang echoed in the sewers.


	10. Caught | Humor |

Moldova yawned softly and rubbed his eye, sitting down at the table silently. He prompted himself to meet the judging eyes of his fellow caretakers, Milen and his big brother Vladimir or as others called him Vlad for short.

The young boy raised an eyebrow curiously, looking back and forth between them. Is it possible that they had done something last night and they were awaiting for him to bring it up?

No, that can't be it.

It's awfully awkward nowadays with those two. Do they know something he's not aware of?

"So," Aurel chuckled nervously, shifting in his seat. "G-good morn -"

"When were you planning on telling us?" Vlad interrupted in a dead serious tone that made his younger brother squeak and jump in surprise. This is the first time he's ever even heard him speak to him that way.

"W-what?"

"Aurel, there's no point in hiding your secret," Milen sighed and loosened up his tense shoulders. "We're curious is all."

"I'm a-afraid I don't understa -"

"Aurel." Vlad narrowed his eyes in suspicion, the two canines protruding from his teeth penetrated the bread held up to his mouth.

The young country fidgeted underneath the table, his pupils darting all over the room anxiously, the anticipation as to what was going to come next internally killing him. They knew his secret.

There's no doubt about it.

"Tell us," Milen demanded, Vlad leaning forward in his seat. He was dreading the day it would come, the day when Aurel -

"O-okay! I admit it!" He shouted, a large blush forming on his cheeks. "I ate all the candy a-and I wanted underwear, so I took yours! I didn't know what to do with the large bundle and pairs of boxers, b-but I needed to erase the evidence so I snuck in your cult room and burned everything down!"

Okay, that's not what they wanted to hear at all.

"You what?!" Vlad exclaimed, jumping from his seat. "You put yourself at risk!" He shook his head profusely, shutting his eyes tightly. "And it's not a cult room! It's my -"

"Vlad!" Milen hissed, forcing him back to his seat. "Don't get distracted! You know perfectly well that's not our objective, _despite_ the fact that what he did is terrible."

Aurel swallowed thickly and focused his attention down to his plate of food. The eggs and bacon were quite appealing, though they're probably getting cold by now from all the interrogation happening. The moment his guardians acted strange around him, he immediately lost hope of ever going back to a casual life style.

The young nation paled, his pupils dilating in realization and horror.

They were referring to Peter Kirkland, the infamous micronation. It was painfully obvious and he had to mentally slap himself for being naive.

"How long has this been going on?" Vlad started off, an uncanny yet visible aurora filled with jealousy radiating off him. "How far have you two gone."

"I - errm - b-big brother."

_'Oh fuck, oh no, what do I do?!'_

From where Bulgaria and Romania sat, Moldova came off as a virtuous angel, however, deep down he was internally screeching like a walrus and spouting several curses.

"We aren't mad Aurel," Milen said, below the table pinching Vlad's leg to get him to calm down. "We just want to know why you haven't told us."

"B-but we aren't - !" He tried to deny, but got caught off.

"Tino sent us a footage of you two....playing," Vlad winced and shot a dirty look over at his boyfriend before reverting his gaze to his precious little brother. "He told us on how Peter won't shut up about you and how he," The Romanian did hand motions, "gave you...stuff."

"It was a kind gesture and it was sweets!" Aurel defended with a pout, his rosy cheeks deepening in color.

"A kind gesture, huh?" The raven haired male chuckled, leaning forward, "How do you know there's no affectionate feelings behind it?~"

This comment caused Vladimir to gasp dramatically and stand up, screaming. "Daddy says no! I prohibit you from going near that troublemaker!"

"Big brother -"

"Save your breath Aurel." Romania turned around, giving him the shoulder and stared off in the distance. "We won't let him do as he pleases."

"Vlad what the f -"

"What?! You're in on this too?! Waaah mommy dear, I thought you loved me! You're a traitor!"

Moldova blinked a couple of times, staring at the two of them bicker before roughly bringing his own head down on the table. Shock spread across their faces and they quickly reacted by rushing to his side, lifting up the brunettes figure; whom's eyes were now swirls and present was a derpy smile with a bit of drool dripping down.

Moldova.exe has stopped working.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Nordic house.**

"Peter, may I ask you something?"

"Hmm? What is it?" The Brit questioned, facing his 'mother'.

"Are you by any chance dating that sweet boy, Aurel?"

The micronation blushed furiously and nodded shyly, Tino beaming and clapping his hands together, giggling. "Ah that's wonderful news! It makes my gay heart happy! Berwald we better get the wedding supplies!"

Sweden - who seemingly appeared out of nowhere by Finland's side - grunted in acknowledgment and held up a box with an engagement ring in it. "Ice agreed t' b' the flower girl."

"Just to let you know I'm doing this against my will because of Nor."

"Lillebror," Lukas purred, snaking his arms around Emil's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder; relatively close to his neck. "You know perfectly well the reasoning to that~"

"Geez, get a room you two! There's a kid here!" Matthias yelled obnoxiously, gulping down his mug of beer.

Sealand whined in embarrassment, shielding his red face from his family's comments and already formed plans for the future. He should've been secretive about it like his adorable boyfriend was.


	11. Strange | Humor |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First title of this chapter was literally 'Fetish' and oddly enough, this chapter has a weird sense of humor that makes you go wtf m8 XD

"Pet me." In a day like this, it only seemed normal to want to be pet, right? That's what couple's do to each other on occasions such as this one. To crave the others simple touch of their slender fingers, grazing upon the smooth strands of hair, and being rubbed in all the right ways upon their heads was what one would call bliss.

To be pet in a delicate and affectionate manner causes the muscles to loosen up, thus making it profound for the other to go to a sleepy and relaxed state. Well, of course that's what Aurel thought.

"What?" Peter turned his head ever so slightly to watch his precious boyfriend"s face contort to a determined facade. He parted his lips, uttering the command again.

"Pet me." This time, his voice was more stern and came off innocently.

"I...what?" Clueless and confused, Peter continued to observe Aurel's actions as if it were seemingly impossible that he was hearing wrong.

"P-please," Tactic two involved the brunette to climb up on his lap and straddle his hips, putting on a sad expression with fake tears welling up in his honey like hues, "pet me."

Unable to resist the urge to deny him, the micronation brought his hand up and did what he was told. It started off slow and gentle, but soon grew fast and the strokes were unbearably pleasurable.

Aurel couldn't contain his content sighs and the soft purrs that escaped him. Sometimes when Peter rubbed and scratched him in the right spot, the young nation whimpered and squirmed; occasionally crying out and begging for more.

This went on for nearly an hour, the both of them enjoying every ounce of it. That was until the bedroom door slammed open and a very angry Romanian made himself present. His wine colored irises bore into the soul of the micronation, draining the color from his skin, and sucking out the life from his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing to my little brother," He had asked, well, more like spat in a rude attitude.

Aurel huffed and clung to Peter protectively, sending a glare that could kill Vlad if he wasn't so caught up in intimidating the blond Brit. "Answer me." Vlad commanded impatiently.

Peter opened his mouth to talk, though he was caught off by Aurel who beat him to it. "Leave him alone Vlad." The way he spoke to his older brother sent shivers down Vlad's spine.

"Aurel," The Romanian gushed, a bit too dramatically may I add, "That's no way to speak to me, now is it?"

"If you're trying to fight my boyfriend then yes. It's more than justified."

Boyfriend, a mere word that jabbed a stake through his heart. His little brother wasn't as innocent nor pure anymore. His beloved little brother was at risk of being hurt.

Vlad strongly disapproved of their relationship, but his brother's happiness came first and as long as he was happy, Vlad wouldn't murder the micronation for taking his little brother away from him.

"L-little brother," The Romanian responded dejected.

"No buts! I was in the middle of being pet!" Aurel hissed, nuzzling his face in Peter's chest which earned another death stare from Vlad.

He was about to lunge at the both of them if it weren't for Milen popping up and dragging him away, even though it was a struggle, he still managed. Finally, they were alone which meant they could resume their session.

"Wendy?" Peter mumbled, mid stroke.

"Hmm?" Aurel responded in a daze, lifting his face up.

"W-what's your opinion on marriage?"

"Marriage?"

"Y-yeah...we can wear promise rings right now and when we're older w-we can," The micronation trailed off, his cheeks deepening in color while his cerulean hues focused on the ground below. ",you know..."

"P-peter," Aurel whispered in shock, a large grin soon forming on his face. "I -"

" _ **BIG BROTHER SAYS NO!**_ " Vlad screeched, kicking the door off its hinges and hurling straight at them, making the two lover's scream in horror while Milen shouted after him.


End file.
